CSI: THE MUSICAL!
by csilove01
Summary: what would happen if our favorites CSIs suddenly started singing everything they were feeling...read to find out :D song in the first chapter is Stacey's Mom changed up a little to fit haha
1. Lindsey's Mom

Lindsey Willows walked down the halls of the Las Vegas Crime Lab with that same sophisticated swagger as her mother. 'Take your daughter to work day' hadn't been as bad as she had expected it to be, after all, it was the perfect opportunity to spend some time with that hottie Greg Sanders. She searched the halls for any sign of him and when she spotted him in the layout room, putting together some evidence, she straightened out her jacket and walked in, a thick cloud of confidence moving with her.

"Hi Greg," Lindsey walked over to the table he was working on and leaned on it with her elbows.

"Hey Lindsey, how's your day in the lab going?" Greg asked, looking up and flashing a quick grin before getting back to work.

"Eh, decent I suppose. Mom had to go out to a scene for a while so I'm kinda just wandering," she smiled and moved a bit closer to him. "Actually, Greg, I came here to ask you something."

"What's that?" he asked, glancing out into the hall.

"Well, I was wondering, I'm almost 18 now and I thought it would be really cool if…"

"Look Lindsey, you're a nice girl and all but…" Greg's voice faded out when he looked into the hall again and this time saw Catherine standing with Grissom outside her office, looking over a file. As she walked into her office and closed the door behind her Greg got a glimmer in his eye, he had an idea. Warrick and Nick show up at the doorway to the layout room. They looked toward Catherine's office and then at Greg. The two men then began singing quietly, gradually picking up tempo as Greg walked over to Lindsey and put a hand on her shoulder.

(Warrick and Nick-in harmony) "_Lindsey's mom has got it goin' on  
Lindsey's mom has got it goin' on  
Lindsey's mom has got it goin' on  
Lindsey's mom has got it goin' on_"

"You know what? Actually…" Greg leads Lindsey down the hall, keeping his arm around her shoulders as Nick and Warrick follow not far behind. The music begins to pick up and Greg starts to sing.

(Greg) "_Lindsey, can I come over after shift? _

(Warrick and Nick) _"After shift."_

_  
_(Greg) "_We can hang around by the pool._

(Warrick and Nick) _"Hang by the pool."_

_  
_(Greg-looks through the window into Catherine's office) _"I see your mom got back from her time in the field." _

(Warrick and Nick) _"Time in the field."_

_  
_(Greg-faining hurt) _"Yeah she's here, so is she tryin' to give me the slip? _

(Warrick and Nick) "G_ive him the slip"_

(Greg-jumps in front of Lindsey and really starts to get into the song) _"You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see"_

(Nick and Warrick join in)_ Lindsey's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Lindsey, can't you see you're just not the girl for me_

(Greg-slides over to a shocked Lindsey and taps her on the nose, causing her eyes to widen) _I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Lindsey's mom"_

Lindsey opens her mouth to protest but Greg just puts a finger to her lips and continues singing as he follows Nick and Warrick into the break room, a wide-eyed Lindsey not far behind.

(Warrick and Nick-grab a picture of Catherine from somebody walking past them in the hall and begin fanning themselves as they look at the picture.) _"Lindsey's mom has got it goin' on  
Lindsey's mom has got it goin' on"_

(Greg) "_Lindsey, do you remember when I mowed your lawn?" _

(Warrick and Nick) _"Mowed your lawn"_

Lindsey gets a shocked look on her face and is suddenly able to talk again. "NO!"

Greg looks a little embarrassed but then shrugs it off and continues singing.

_  
_(Greg) _"Your mom came out with just a towel on." _

Greg wiggles his eyebrows and rolls his hips a little causing the other guys to look really jealous.

(Warrick and Nick) _"Towel on."_

"NO, she didn't!" Lindsey yells and Greg just shakes his head, jumping up onto the break room table.

_  
_(Greg) _"I could tell she liked me from the way she stared."_

(Warrick and Nick-looking up at Greg) _"The way she stared."_

_  
_(Greg) _"And the way she said,_ (winks and tries unsuccessfully to mimic Catherine's seductive tone of voice)_ "You missed a spot over there" _

(Warrick and Nick) _"A spot over there."  
_

Lindsey's mouth drops open in shock as Greg jumps off of the table and makes his way over to Lindsey.

_  
_(Greg) _"And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since Eddie died, your mom could use a guy like me."_

(Greg, Warrick and Nick-Warrick, Nick and Lindsey follow Greg back into the hall) "_Lindsey's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Lindsey, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Lindsey's mom"_

As the guitar solo starts, Greg grabs a broom from someone in the hall and begins rocking out as Nick and Warrick cheer him on.__

(Warrick and Nick-clapping to time with the music and following Greg down the hall again as Lindsey tries to keep up) _"Lindsey's mom has got it goin' on"_

(Greg) _"She's got it goin' on."_

_  
_(Warrick and Nick) _"She's all I want and I've waited for so long,"_

(Greg) _"Waited and waited."_

_  
_(Warrick and Nick) _Lindsey can't you see your just not the girl for him,  
_

(Greg) _I know it might be wrong but oh oh._

_I'm in love with,"_

(Warrick and Nick)_ "Lindsey's mom oh oh."  
_

(Greg) _"I'm in love with,"_

(Warrick and Nick) _"Lindsey's mom oh oh."_

_  
_(Greg) _"Wait a minute."_

(Warrick ad Nick) _"Lindsey, can't you see you're just not the girl for him."_

(Greg-suddenly stops walking and turns to face Lindsey) _"I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Lindsey's mom."_

The music stops and as Greg smiles, Lindsey's eyes widen. When Nick and Warrick abruptly scatter in different directions, Greg furrows his brow.

"Is there something you need to tell me Greg?" Greg winces as he hears the subject of the song's voice fro behind him. He breaths out once and turns on his heals to face Catherine.

"Hey…Cath..." Her eyes narrow as she looks at him. "Catherine…ummm…I can explain…"


	2. Do It Well

"I'm waiting…" Catherine narrows her eyes and Greg swallows hard.

"Umm…Catherine…I…uh…" he stutters as Catherine turns to Lindsey, who is still standing there shocked.

"Hey Linds, why don't you run off and find Nicky huh? I need to have a little talk with _Greggo _here," Catherine gives her daughter a small smile and Lindsey realizes what's going on.

"Alright mom," she walks past Greg giving him a knowing glance. As Catherine turns back toward Greg he opens his mouth to speak but she just smiles and puts a finger to his lips.

"Why don't you take a walk with me Greg," she puts her arm around his shoulder and his eyes widen. As she leads him down the hall, she sees Nick, Warrick, and Grissom standing in the DNA lab, going over some evidence with Wendy. She stops suddenly and pulls Greg aside. She had been planning to give Greg a stern talking to but she had suddenly had another idea that would get the point across just as well.

"Look, Greg, I am very flattered, really I am…but I'm afraid that this…" she waves her hand between the two of them, "You and me…it will never work."

Greg, seeming to get his confidence back a little, begins to speak, "Umm…why?" he asks, his face falling, making Catherine think of a puppy-dog who just got caught doing something bad.

"Because…" she hesitates for a moment, looking back down the hall at the men. "Because Greg, I'm in love with someone else." His face drops even more and Catherine immediately regrets letting that slip when Sara, Wendy, and Ronnie walk up, their eyes wide.

"Catherine? Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Sara asks, smiling and nudging Catherine's arm.

"Yeah Cath, spill," Wendy chimes in, as Greg just watches them.

Catherine breathes out and sighs. "You guys really want to know?"

"YEAH!" the three girls yell and Catherine gets a mischievous look on her face. She turns away from them quickly as the lights change colors.

(Catherine) "Do it, do it  
He do it, do it  
He's doin' it well"

Catherine begins to slowly and seductively walk down the hall as the music starts and the lights flash. Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie smile and jog after her, slowly to a walk behind her when they catch up.

(Catherine) "Here's the thing  
I was minding my business doin' what I do  
I wasn't tryin' to look for anything"

Catherine watches the guys walk into Grissom's office and then turns to face the girls.

(Catherine) "All of a sudden couldn't take my eyes off him  
I didn't even know if he could tell  
That he had me in a daze sayin' 'What the hell'  
Here's my name, number baby just hit my cell"

Loving everything he do 'cause he do it well  
Don't know what he got me thinkin'"

Catherine turns away from them again and they mimic her seductive walk.

(Catherine-Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie singing backup) "He ain't even tryin to play me boy  
yet he's so good, and he's so fine  
Got me sayin' crazy things

Listen!" 

The girls stop and mimic the dance steps of Jennifer Lopez in the video.

(Catherine) "I ain't ever met a man like that"

(Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie) "No." 

(Catherine) "I ain't ever fell so far, so fast"

(Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie) "No"

(Catherine) "He can turn me on, throw me off track  
Yeah he do it, do it  
He do it, do it  
He's doin' it well" 

After hearing the raucous coming from outside his office Grissom, closely followed by Nick and Warrick, exit his office, their eyes widening and the mouths dropping open when they see the performance happening in front of them. Just then, Hodges walks up to them.

"Hey Grissom, I was just wondering…" he looks up and follows their gaze. "Wow!"

(Catherine) "I ain't ever met a man like that"

(Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie) "No"

(Catherine) "I ain't ever fell so far, so fast"

(Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie) "No"

(Catherine) "He can turn me on, throw me off track  
Boy he do it, do it  
he do it, do it  
He's doin' it well"

(Catherine-slowly sauntering over to the guys) "Oh, yeah... hey"

All the men, including Greg, who has now joined them, look back and forth between eachother, wondering which one of them Catherine might be talking about. She starts replacing 'he' with 'you' now, although not giving any indication of which one of the men she is singing to.

(Catherine-walking back and forth between all 5 guys) "Let me tell you how it's gonna go  
You and me, gonna need a little privacy  
I don't wanna do the dance, no do-si-do  
I'm a one woman man 7 days a week  
Quit tryina play it cool boy make your move  
I told you how it is, nothin' to lose  
You been starin over here all night for free  
And I ain't takin' no cash or credit, just a guarantee  
There ain't nobody else but me boy"

(Catherine-Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie singing backup) "You ain't even tryina play me boy  
yet you're so good, and you're so fine  
Got me sayin' crazy things,

Llisten!" 

(Catherine) "I ain't ever met a man like that"

(Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie) "No"

(Catherine) "I ain't ever fell so far, so fast"

(Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie) "No"

(Catherine) "He can turn me on, throw me off track  
Boy he do it, do it  
he do it, do it  
He's doin' it well"

(Catherine) "I ain't ever met a man like that"

(Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie) "No"

(Catherine) "I ain't ever fell so far, so fast"

(Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie) "No"

(Catherine) "He can turn me on, throw me off track  
Boy he do it, do it  
he do it, do it  
He's doin' it well"(Catherine) "Hey, yeah  
OH"

As the instrumental begins, the girls resume the dance from the song's video.

(Catherine-stops dancing and walks over the Greg, then Warrick, and Nicky, then Hodges, and winks at Grissom when she gets to the end of the line.) "Baby no need for false pretenses  
I think you just shocked me to my senses  
Everything that you do feels right" 

(Catherine-Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie singing backup) "Do it, do it  
Do it, do it all night"

(Catherine) "Ain't no need for false pretenses  
I think you just shocked me to my senses  
Everything that you do feels right" 

(Catherine-Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie singing backup) "Do it, do it  
Do it, do it all night" 

The music dies down a bit and Catherine backs up to stand by the other girls.

(Catherine) "I ain't ever met a man like that"

(Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie) "No"

(Catherine) "I ain't ever fell so far, so fast"

(Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie) "No"

(Catherine) "You can turn me on, throw me off track  
Boy you do it, do it  
you do it, do it  
You're doin' it well"

The dancing resumes.

(Catherine) "I ain't ever met a man like that"

(Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie) "No"

(Catherine) "I ain't ever fell so far, so fast"

(Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie) "No"

(Catherine) "You can turn me on, throw me off track  
Boy you do it, do it  
you do it, do it  
You're doin' it well"(Catherine) "I ain't ever met a man like that"

(Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie) "No" (Catherine) "Like that"

(Catherine) "I ain't ever fell so far, so fast"

(Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie) "No" (Catherine) "Like that"

(Catherine) "You can turn me on, throw me off track  
Boy you do it, do it  
you do it, do it  
You're doin' it well" 

(Catherine) "I ain't ever met a man like that"

(Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie) "No"

(Catherine) "I ain't ever fell so far, so fast"

(Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie) "No"

(Catherine) "You can turn me on, throw me off track  
Boy you do it, do it  
you do it, do it  
You're doin' it well"  
(Catherine) "I ain't ever met a man like that"

(Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie) "No"

(Catherine) "I ain't ever fell so far, so fast"

(Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie) "No"

(Catherine) "You can turn me on, throw me off track  
Boy you do it, do it  
you do it, do it" 

(Catherine-speaking/eyes narrowing in on Grissom) "You're doin' it well."

Catherine smiles softly and turns and walks away, Wendy, Sara, and Ronnie following, leaving the guys with their jaws still on the floor. Everything is quiet for a few moments before Hodges speaks.

"Well, looks like she's finally realized it…"

"Yeah looks like it," Nick says, obviously not talking about the same thing Hodges is.

"Wendy's totally diggin' me," Hodges grins.

All the guys look at him like he's crazy and leave him standing in the hall by himself.


End file.
